<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the 1 by mingyunwoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490995">the 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyunwoo/pseuds/mingyunwoo'>mingyunwoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the party [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Pining, Song: the 1 (Taylor Swift)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:09:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyunwoo/pseuds/mingyunwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet again in a party for the first time in a long time. Alternating between now and then, the story attempts to unravel the best and worst moments of their time as a couple. Seungkwan ends up thinking what it would have been like if Vernon was the one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the party [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is inspired by the first track off Taylor Swift's new album Folklore. The song is this au's namesake. I really like that song and listening to it felt like reading a book completely with rich imagery - as well as the rest of the album if I'm to be honest. I'm posting this rough draft now because I might forget this fic even exists if I don't. This isn't as sad as my previous works I think, but I still like it. I hope you do, too. Let me know what you think in the comments or tweet me at @lordemingyu. Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seungkwan walks into the crowded house and quietly closes the door behind him. He holds a bottle of wine in one hand and attempts to take off his coat with the other. Today marks the fifth wedding anniversary of his good friends Mingyu and Wonwoo. He successfully takes off his coat and puts it inside the closet right by the front door. He shakes his foot on the rug to get rid of any dirt his shoes gathered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made it!” Mingyu shouts. Seungkwan is startled by Mingyu’s announcement of his arrival. He looks up to find the tall man making his way towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I did.” Seungkwan flashes him a quick smile and offers the wine to Mingyu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to,” Mingyu takes the bottle and reads the label. “But I’m sure glad you did. Wonwoo!” Mingyu calls for his husband who immediately walks to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungkwan.” Wonwoo gives him a tight hug. “I’m so glad you could make it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look what he got us.” Mingyu shows Wonwoo the bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wow, Seungkwan. This is expensive. We can’t take this.” Wonwoo says with a surprised smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Mingyu pulls the bottle away from Wonwoo who was carefully admiring it with his fingers. “Of course, we can.” Mingyu walks to the direction of the kitchen. “Look around a bit, Seungkwan. Have fun. Our friends are around here somewhere. If you pass by Wonwoo’s relatives just tell them you need to take a call and you’re saved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Wonwoo says who is walking behind Mingyu to the kitchen. “Have fun, Seungkwan. Mingle.” He commands</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Seungkwan smiles at them just before they disappear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He begins his rounds, walking around the house. A server approaches him offering a flute of champagne. He takes one and nods at the server as he leaves to offer champagne to other people. He knew Wonwoo and Mingyu were rich, but he didn’t think it would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> rich. They have plenty of guests, but the house is big enough to accommodate all of them. There might be 20 to 25 people inside their home, but somehow it's not overcrowded. Most of the people are in the backyard, and others are inside the living room. The glass sliding doors that lead from the living room to their backyard porch is open for people to walk right through. Seungkwan walks out to the backyard. He sees familiar faces and some strangers. He scans through the crowd until he sees that one face he didn’t expect he’d see. Or maybe he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon is laughing among friends. He smiles that familiar gummy smile he always does and somehow, even though Seungkwan didn’t hear it before, he hears it loud and clear now - his laugh. It echoes and travels to Seungkwan making him feel both uneasy and nostalgic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Then</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry about that.” The boy is holding Seungkwan’s bag and other stuff for him as he attempts to dry the coffee that has been poured into his shirt. He holds the part of his shirt that is stained into the air dryer inside the library bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Seungkwan tries to sound genuine but this is a real inconvenience for him considering that he still has a last class in the next hour. It would be a long run to and from his dorm, so he is doing everything he can to fix it right there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy who was holding the coffee decided to stay with Seungkwan to help even though he insisted he leave already. The last thing he wants is to have him around after he just caused him a great deal of problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I do?” The boy asks. “I could run to your dorm and grab you a clean shirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Seungkwan says. “It’s too far. There’s not enough time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy just stands there still holding all their stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, really. You can leave.” Seungkwan offers again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a chance. I won’t be able to live with myself if I don’t help you out. My mom taught me better than to walk away!” He smiles at Seungkwan which he finds infuriating. Of course, he has to be nice. It makes it even harder for Seungkwan to curse him in his head. “I have an idea” The boy drops their stuff to the counter and begins to take off his hoodie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, whoa…” Seungkwan starts. “I mean, I guess you are attractive but I don’t… like this is too fast and we’re in a public restroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Vernon laughs while his hoodie hangs on his two arms in front of him not yet completely pulled out. He takes it off and hands it to Seungkwan. “I’m lending it to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Seungkwan feels all his blood rush to his cheeks and he feels his face heat up over the embarrassment. “Okay.” He grabs the hoodie from the boy and walks to a stall to change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls off his shirt and puts it aside. He puts on the hoodie which fits him nicely, a bit big just as it was on the boy, but it’s comfortable. He walks out of the stall and offers the boy a kind smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're getting this back. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. No rush at all.” The boy reassures him. He pulls out his phone and offers it to Seungkwan. “But maybe we can exchange numbers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan takes his phone and enters his number. He hands it back to the boy who immediately calls him to leave his number on Seungkwan’s phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Vernon, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungkwan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pick up their stuff and walk out of the library together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m heading this way.” Seungkwan points towards his side of the pavement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well. I’m going this way.” Vernon gestures to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll text you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll wait.” Vernon smiles at Seungkwan. He smiles back. Seungkwan is the first to look and walk away, but somehow he can still feel Vernon staring at him as they part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Seungkwan!” Seokmin who is standing in a circle with Vernon and three other people waves at him. Seungkwan waves back from the porch. Seokmin gestures for him to come over. He hesitates but he’s left with no place to go, thinking it would be rude of him to walk away. Seungkwan slowly walks towards them. He looks at Vernon who is staring right back at him with a kind smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so good to see you.” Seokmin approaches him with a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.” Seungkwan returns the hug and felt the warmth and welcome Seokmin offered in the confines of his arm - as he usually does. They lean away from each other and smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just arrive?” Seokmin asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I did.” Seungkwan smiles and then there was silence. Seungkwan is trying his best not to turn his look towards Vernon, but then he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when have you been in town?” Vernon asks him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Seungkwan is surprised. “Since Monday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool.” Vernon smiles at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much has changed since you left…” Seokmin says to Seungkwan who shares all the stories and anecdotes he has saved to tell Seungkwan. Some Seokmin has already shared over short texts and others he is just hearing about now. Moments later, Mingyu and Wonwoo walk over to them to join their conversation. They talk and laugh, reminiscing the good old days. Sometimes Seungkwan would catch himself staring at Vernon with his mesmerizing eyes and smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Then</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon is rummaging through Seungkwan’s closet in search of something to wear. They’re both running late to meet their friends at their usual pub. Seungkwan walks out of the bathroom and sees Vernon making a mess of his closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Seungkwan pulls Vernon from his closet. “What are you doing? Go get your own clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All my good shirts are still in the laundry. Come on, let me borrow a shirt.” Vernon fights back at Seungkwan pulling at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But you’re washing it before you return it.” Vernon flashes him a victory smile then continues to search through his clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan’s already dressed and he is ready to go. He just finished brushing his teeth and now he is sitting on the bed scrolling through his phone while his boyfriend stands by his closet shirtless trying to look for a top that he likes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon pulls out a familiar hoodie and smiles. Seungkwan looks up to find Vernon holding up the same hoodie Vernon lent him the first time they met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering where this went.” Vernon smiles at Seungkwan who is wide-eyed, trying to come up with an excuse as to why he never returned it. “Did you plan on returning this to me at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot about that,” Seungkwan says. It was the first thing that came into mind. He turns back to his phone trying to appear nonchalant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit.” Vernon rushes to him and gives him a tackle to the bed with the hoodie still on his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off me.” Seungkwan fights him off. “You’ll wrinkle my shirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon holds Seungkwan down to the bed and hugs him tighter. “Not until you admit that you’ve been keeping this because you’re a sappy, sentimental boy and you knew the day you met me that you liked me enough to meet me again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a bit of a far reach,” Seungkwan says, staying still within Vernon’s grasp. “Okay, fine. I didn’t return it because I was kinda hoping I could use it as leverage to see you again. But then you texted not even a week later since we met and thought I’d keep it instead… happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon sits up and looks at Seungkwan with a gummy smile. He holds up the hoodie and stares at it. “I can’t believe you kept it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.” Seungkwan sits up in front of Vernon. “I kept it long enough and now I get to keep the owner too. I was thinking that if somehow the thing between us dies or you start ghosting me, then at least I have that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wow.” Vernon laughs. “For what it’s worth, I would never ghost you. I was more afraid of you ghosting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Seungkwan admits. “That’s more likely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon stands up. and walks back to Seungkwan’s closet. He folds the hoodie and puts it back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want it back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” Vernon pulls out one of Seungkwan's sweater and wears it. He walks back to Seungkwan. “It’s not going anywhere.” Vernon pulls him into the bed. He lets Seungkwan’s head rest on his chest and he wraps his arms around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know we’re late, right? Wonwoo will kill us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, don’t ruin this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruin what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The moment…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What moment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The moment I'm realizing that I’m madly in love with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan lets the silence linger. He hears Vernon’s heartbeat pressed against his ears. It is beating as fast as his. He can tell that Vernon was nervous about admitting what he just did. He closes his eyes and allows himself to relax inside Vernon’s hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to say it back. I just wanted you to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a few seconds but Seungkwan sits up to look at Vernon who is surprised at his sudden movement. “I love you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon smiles at him brightly. “Of course, you do.” He pulls Seungkwan in and kisses him gently. Their lips pressed against each other perfectly, like every crease and fold of their face seem to fit in between. After a few seconds, they pull away. “You drive me so mad, Boo Seungkwan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I do.” Seungkwan smiles at him and then continues to kiss him, completely forgetting the friends they’re supposed to meet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan excused himself from his friends and walked his way to the bathroom. He takes his time washing his hands and then his face, trying to make sense of the situation he got himself into. Why didn’t he think Vernon would be here. Of course, Vernon would be here. Or maybe Seungkwan did know and he just needed an excuse to see him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paces back in forth inside the bathroom until he heard a knock and not a second too soon enters Vernon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Vernon says. “I didn't know you were in here. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Seungkwan says as Vernon was about to close the door and walk away. “I’m done anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon proceeds to walk in as Seungkwan stands there completely taken aback at the man in front of him. “How are you?” Seungkwan asks. It’s not exactly the right time or place to be asking Vernon that, but it’s the only chance he has. He doesn’t think they’ll find themselves crossing paths at the party again after this. He’d rather they don’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm…” Vernon rests his lower back at the counter right by the sink. “Doing quite well, to be honest. It’s been a great year for me. I finally signed a deal with a record label who’s allowing me to produce music that I like, and yeah. It’s good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan smiles at the news. Vernon appears to be at ease in front of him. And he’s not sure how to feel about it. At this point, he still looks at Vernon with respect and admiration. Seeing Vernon for the first time in a long time finally puts his heart at ease to see that he’s doing okay. “I’m glad to hear that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan walks to the counter and rests his lower back to it as well, right next to Vernon. “I’m okay, too. Finally have this long-deserved break from working too hard. I missed my parents a lot so I’m making the best of it before I go back to London.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool,” Vernon says. “I’m glad to hear that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon looks up to see Seungkwan looking at him with sincerity. “Well, I need to go…” Vernon gestures to the toilet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes. Okay.” Seungkwan gathers himself and walks towards the door. He turns back to Vernon. “This is a familiar set up isn’t it?” Seungkwan says referring to the first time they met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon laughs. “It is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s great to see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon smiles. He lets it linger for a little while and then he walks out the door. This time, he’s sure Vernon wasn’t watching him leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Then</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan is sitting on the couch while Vernon stares out to the window. Harsh words were thrown to one another as they attempted to remedy a heartbreaking circumstance. A year ago, Seungkwan got a job offer from a company theater in the West End of London. He accepted it right away and asked Vernon to come with him in hopes that he finds a career for himself there as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Vernon has opened up to Seungkwan about wanting to go back to Korea which he didn’t take lightly. After a heated discussion, a deafening silence takes over their apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to go home.” Vernon finally says. “I want to be with you, but there's nothing for me here besides you and that's making me so upset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan is still quiet, fighting the tears in his eyes from falling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I tried so hard, Seungkwan.” Vernon turns around to face him. “But I need to go back to Korea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” Seungkwan admits. “I can’t force you to stay if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really tried, you know.” Vernon’s voice breaks as he uttered those words. “I tried so hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you did.” Seungkwan looks up at him and offers a smile despite his aching heart and eyes filled with tears. He wipes them away as they fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon walks towards him and sits next to him on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a whole life ahead of you here, and I am rooting for you to succeed,” Vernon tells him. He grabs Seungkwan’s hands. “Meanwhile, I feel like I’m stuck. I don’t have the same opportunities you have. So, I’m not asking you to go back with me. You stay here. We can make the long-distance thing work. We’re strong. We can make it work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan wipes at his face again trying to get rid of the tears. “I’m just so scared. I don’t want to lose you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t,” Vernon assures him. “You’ll visit me in Korea, and I’ll visit you here often. It’s possible. We can do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Seungkwan returns Vernon’s hopeful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have me in the long run, Boo Seungkwan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon pulls him onto his chest and hugs him comfortably. Seungkwan lets himself get lost in the feeling of Vernon’s arms around him and the scent of his perfume. He takes in as much as he can while he still has the chance because soon enough he’ll lose it all eventually; no matter how hard Vernon reassures him he won’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu, Wonwoo, and some of their close friends have shared stories and toasts while Seungkwan idly stands by listening to all of them, occasionally laughing along as well. He decided to keep a safe distance from Vernon. He hasn’t seen him since their conversation in the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The party is near its end and Seungkwan decided he’s turning in early. He walks around the house in search of either Mingyu and Wonwoo. He spots Wonwoo in the kitchen wrapping and packing up food with the other caterers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Wonwoo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungkwan, great. I was just wrapping up some food to-go, do you think your parents would like these?” Wonwoo smiles at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They would. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries.” Wonwoo hands him one of the packed food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually need to go now. I have an early brunch with a friend tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So soon?” Wonwoo asks. “Are you sure? There’s so much champagne left and Mingyu really misses you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m having dinner here on Sunday. We can hang out then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Wonwoo wipes his hands with a cloth and then walks towards Seungkwan for a hug. “Get home safely, okay? Are you taking a cab?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” Seungkwan says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so good to see you again after all these years…” They stare at each other grasping the moment and realizing that it has been too long. “Have you and Vernon talked?” Wonwoo asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did.” Seungkwan smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are. Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo smiles. “That’s good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.” Seungkwan collects himself and then gestures towards the door. “So, I’m gonna go. Let Mingyu know, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. See you on Sunday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan heads towards the closet by the front door and pulls out his coat. He puts it on and fixes himself before opening the front door. But before he walks out, he felt a sudden urge to look behind him. There he saw Vernon meters away from him. He is nestled between two friends having a conversation. He sees Seungkwan by the front door and smiles. They stare at each other for a moment, letting it linger. Seungkwan looks at Vernon with admiration, pride, and kindness. He feels the same emotion from Vernon's stare. Seungkwan looks at the boy with the kindest of heart - the boy he fell in and out of love with. He thinks about how if he had it his way he would have kept him in his life and he would have been the one - they would have been so happy. However, reality sets back in quick, and now he just sees the man who used to be the one. He breaks the stare and walks out the door. He walks away from the house glad to have had the opportunity to see what he missed, wishing some time in the future he finally learns to walk away without a heavy heart. But for now, he lets himself feel. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>